mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Lucen
The Order of Lucen is a miniscule asari philosophical order dedicated to spreading the teachings of self-improvement and giving unto others. History The Order of Lucen is an order of asari warrior-poets established approximately 4300 years ago by former Justicar, Elmira T’ratha. It is named after Lucen, servant of the goddess Athame, who beseeched the goddess for the gifts of pottery, forging, and biotics. Lucen then sailed the sea and sky teaching these gifts to mortals. Similarly, the members of the Order of Lucen travel across the galaxy, teaching their skills to those they deem in need of them. Acolytes of Lucen can be of any species and are almost always biotics. However, only asari may become full members of the order. The Order of Lucen was founded on Thessia some time around 2100 BCE when a young Elmira T'ratha was evicted from the Justicar Order shortly after swearing herself to the Code of the Justicars. Controversially, she gathered her supporters and allies and declared a new Order, championing independent thought and compassion over blind obedience to what she believed to be a woefully outdated code. The Order of Lucen believed that even the most unjust could be redeemed through kindness, patience and imparting knowledge, in opposition to the Justicar Order's black-and-white point of view of what is right and what is wrong. In a relatively short time their numbers swelled to nearly a thousand, but in 1100 BCE the order was rocked by a startling revelation - its upper ranks were infiltrated by ardat-yakshi, seeking to gain control of the order to further their own ends. Upon learning this, the Justicars swiftly brought an end to all but the order's youngest initiates and acolytes. Those who survived were allowed to continue to pass on the order's fundamental teachings. The order fell into relative obscurity over the next several thousand years, but generations of asari warriors would continue to spread its lessons of mindfulness, self-betterment and compassion. In the year 700 CE, the order established a modest headquarters on the Isle of Erelin, Nevos. In 2183, there are known to be 27 full members of the order, including Jaunla V’atu. Philosophy Over its tumultuous history, Lucenian philosophy has shifted and changed, but its core values remain the same - to lead a moral life, to be mindful of thought and of action, to attain wisdom, strength and logic and share their knowledge with any who would learn. Its practitioners also give prominence to art and literature in all its forms. It shares some similarities with human Buddhism, though it lacks a spiritual aspect. Much like the Justicars, members of the Order of Lucen - called Ordinators - travel the galaxy, righting wrongs and dispensing justice; however, their methods are far kinder. Ordinators seek peaceful resolutions before taking any other action, and employ violence only as an absolute last resort. The Order of Lucen abides by a smaller and less rigid set of sutras than the Justicar order, and many of them relate to the selection and teaching of acolytes. Unlike the Justicar, who refer to the sutras of the Justicar Code to determine what is just, the Order of Lucen teaches its acolytes to determine what is moral and gives them the tools to correct injustice themselves. Members of the order are permitted to have children, but are discouraged from pairing with other asari for fear of birthing Ardat-Yakshi. Ardat-Yakshi daughters must be sent to their monastery on Lesuss, or destroyed. Membership Ranks The Order of Lucen is miniscule and has little in the way of administrative structure. The Archon is the order's highest-ranking member, but serves more as a guide than a leader. The order's warriors are known as Ordinators, and their students are either acolytes or initiates. Only asari may ascend above the rank of acolyte. * Archon * Ordinator * Acolyte * Initiate Notable Members * Jaunla V'atu - Ordinator * Teyla Mendre - Ordinator * Asha Seuronis - Acolyte * Dinya Hadran - Acolyte Category:Organizations Category:Orders